


Taming The Beast

by Apeygirl



Series: Smallville Crackfics [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apeygirl/pseuds/Apeygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during season 8 and Set a week after Eternal. Clark finds out exactly what Chloe's been doing to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pervy, silly crackfic with no redeeming qualities. You probably shouldn't read it. I just needed it, at the time, to work out my feeeeelings.

Clark stormed into The Talon. Tess had graffitied "I KNOW" all over his house in red and blue and now he was starting to worry...  
  
_What if she found out his secret?_  
  
There was only one way to relieve the pressure. "Chloe?" He spied her at the bottom of the stairs and furrowed his brow concernedly. "We need to talk about what you did." He sighed, relaxing already. There was nothing like a good lecture.  
  
Chloe's shoulders slumped and the tray in her hands tilted slightly. "Is this about pulling the lever on Davis again. Clark, he was starting to beast out and I just reacted and..."  
  
"Not that," He said, crossing his arms heroically. He nodded to himself. "But remind me later."  
  
"If you mean about not knowing that Davis was killing people..."  
  
"Also completely your fault and in no way a mistake anyone could make." Though that was a good one, too. He'd have to prepare a lantern-jawed speech for later.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. I get it. I didn't believe Jimmy when he was on painkillers and said the seemingly kind paramedic was a murderer. My bad. I must have been..."  
  
"Guess again," Clark said, thinking any of those might have worked as well. But now that he was positive Chloe was reckless, he was reexamining the past and he realized just how much lecturing she needed.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It was three and a half years ago. You had just found out my secret. That was my first mistake. I should have denied it till the end." He stroked his chin and paced in front of her. "It seems to be working with Tess so far."  
  
"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure she knows."  
  
"Of course, I can't keep up this dance with her forever," he went on fearfully... yet stoically. "Someday, I'll slip up, but until that day comes..."  
  
"See, I don't see any dancing. I really think her showing up in your barn and calling you the Traveler pretty much means the jig is..."  
  
"Chloe, will you let me finish?"  
  
"Hold on." She sat on the bottom step and put the tray in her lap. She gestured to him. "Go on. Tess has no idea about anything and I did something terrible three years ago..."  
  
"Three and a half years ago." He looked off into the distance... or the wall. But nobly. "I remember it well. I wasn't there, of course. But it doesn't change what I know. You killed, Chloe. You killed Gabriel."  
  
"You mean... Daddy? But he ran off and joined the Krishnas, Clark. I swear I'm not making that up. He even refused to come to my wedding citing religious differences."  
  
"Not him. That... other Gabriel." He snapped his fingers brilliantly. "The one with the bomb that wanted to blow Smallville off the map and..."  
  
"Oh, Gabriel Duncan." She frowned. "But I didn't..."  
  
"You killed him," he hissed bravely. "Just like you killed Davis."  
  
"Actually, I technically didn't kill D..." She glanced to her left. "Never mind. But, see, Gabriel was trying to blow up the town. And he had a gun."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he was going to shoot me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we wrestled for it and it went off. It was actually an accident and... I don't know. I kind of saw it as self-defense."  
  
He shook his head stoutheartedly. "Was it, Chloe? Was it really? Just like it was self-defense when you poured liquid kryptonite on Davis?"  
  
She tilted her head. "Well, if you think about it, he could have killed us both right then and once the bony monster..."  
  
"Shh!" He moved to her, thought of opening his arms for a valorous, brawny hug, but remembered that he'd long ago replaced that with mild smirking. It just saved time. He patted her head dependably instead. "Poor, misguided Chloe."  
  
She sighed and stood. "You're right, Clark. You're always right. You even knew Jimmy must have somehow been right with no reason to know. I really should follow your light from now on. Maybe you should go so I can better contemplate how to change my ways."  
  
He smiled indulgently. "That's all I needed to hear." He started out, then turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot. You mean more to me than you know or something..." He narrowed his eyes as she stopped near a gray set of doors. "What are you doing, anyway?"  
  
"Me?" Chloe turned and leaned against the doors. "Oh, nothin. Just hangin."  
  
"With a tray?" he asked daringly, suddenly noticed that she was doing... things. And without him.  
  
"You got me, Clark. After journalism and counseling didn't work out, I've taken up waitressing."  
  
"But The Talon hasn't had customers for two years."  
  
"I know that," she said with a snort. "I'm practicing." She pushed at him with her free hand. "And I don't want an audience, so..."  
  
"Is that cocoa?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hey, Chloe?" She froze at a voice from behind the door. "Could you make sure there are extra marshmallows? They calm the beast inside. Okay? Thanks."  
  
"What?" He pushed her to the side dashingly and pulled open the door. He barreled down the stairs. What he saw was horrifying. It was Davis Bloome! Sitting on a bed! With pillows! And a chenille throw!  
  
"Yikes." Davis bit his lip. "Hi. Not dead." He shrugged. "What're you gonna do, right?"  
  
"Damn it, Chloe! You're hiding Davis!" Clark whirled on her. "And you're having cocoa with him? That was supposed to be our thing."  
  
"Really? We have a cocoa thing?" She searched the ceiling. "I thought we had a coffee thing."  
  
"Yes we do. We have coffee in the daytime when I tell you how much you mean to me, then talk about some other girl that means more to me than you. But at night, we have cocoa and I tell you how much you mean to me, then talk about some other girl that means more to me than you." He glared boldly. "Next thing you know, I'll find out you aren't even a waitress!"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Well..."  
  
"That's it!" Clark took her tray and tossed it down. "Now nobody gets cocoa!"  
  
Davis stood and clenched his fists at his sides, eyes turning red. "I... wanted... cocoa!"  
  
"Okay, settle down." She squeezed Clark's shoulder. "Sorry, Clark. Duty calls." She rushed past him to Davis and pulled his head down, quickly shoving her tongue down his throat.  
  
Clark paled. But epically. "Chloe? What are you doing?"  
  
She pulled away, red-faced, and pushed Davis' head down to her neck. "I'm protecting you, Clark." Her eyes rolled back slightly as Davis latched on to her pulse point. "See, it all started last week. Davis showed up and... Mmmm. Yeah. Right there... He, as you see, wasn't dead. We worked it out that he develops this immunity to anything you use to destroy him. I mean, explosions, stabs, slices, even meteor rock, they just make him stronger, so..."  
  
"Chloe?" Davis lifted his head. "Hate to interrupt, but I'm feeling kind of murderous." He glanced at Clark. "Sorry. Nature." He turned back to Chloe. "You really should take your top off."  
  
"Alright," she sighed, pulling it over her head. She tossed it to the side and turned back to Clark, who gaped stalwartly. "Anyway, Davis has been playing around with rat poison and drowning and self-strangulation..."  
  
Davis ran his thumb back and forth over her nipple. "Actually, that might have worked if you'd helped. I told you I don't know how to tie a noose."  
  
"And I told you I'm not going to kill you ever again." She pressed her breast into his palm and beamed at Clark. "I know how you frown on it, Clark. But I still needed to stop him from killing  _you_."  
  
Clark drew his brows together, intrepidly confused. "How do you know how to tie a noose?"  
  
"Oh, I've been perfecting it for two years now, just in case. We all need a hobby. Anyway, I found the answer."  
  
"She sure did." Davis sank to his knees and nibbled at the underside of her breast.  
  
"Don't be so modest, you awful beast." She threw her head back. "You led me to it."  
  
"I can lead you to it right now if you take off the pants."  
  
She dug her hands into his back. "You do it, you monstrous creature, you. I'm having enough trouble standi... Uhhh. God! Suck it."  
  
Clark studied them studiously as Davis tore at her fly. "So... you being naked is the answer?" Now that he thought about, it seemed like a pretty good answer. A soft and creamy answer, with a row of freckles just below the belly button. He wished he'd found this answer years before. Then he and Chloe could have saved Davis before they'd even met him. Repeatedly.  
  
"That's just part of it. It's me being compassionate that calms the monster inside."  
  
He released her breast. "I've led a troubled life," Davis said, sad-eyed as he pushed her pants down her legs.  
  
"You once said I cared more than anyone you know, Clark. But caring is still hard work. I've had to be compassionate, like, five times a night, just to keep that monster down." Her foot rose up and rubbed at Davis' crotch.  
  
Muscles strained in Davis' neck. "The monster's growing, Chloe. I don't think I can hold it in any longer."  
  
Her eyes widened. "No, Davis! Don't give in! We have to fight this!"  
  
"On the bed," he growled. "There's no time to lose." Davis picked her up and tossed her on the rickety cot.  
  
She landed, spread-eagle and threw a helpless glance at Clark. "Go, Clark. Save yourself."  
  
"Chloe..." He gazed at her breasts mournfully. "I can't let you suffer like this."  
  
"Mmmm. S'fine, Clark. I'm used to suffering." She moaned as Davis buried his head between her legs.  
  
"Yes. I know how you've suffered," he said, running his eyes mopily over her thighs. "And it's all because of me. If only my virtual father had permanently erased your memories like I asked."  
  
She lifted her head. "What now?"   
  
"Never you mind." He stared determinedly at the tragedy unfolding before him. "If anyone's going to save you from suffering now, it'll be me." He tore off his ill-fitting thirty dollar suit. "I'm gonna save you so hard."  
  
"Yeah. That does it." Her eyes crossed and her body tensed, hips jerking upwards. After a moment, she turned her head on the pillow, giving Clark a lazy smile. "Clark... I always hoped you'd save me in the end." She gave a startled shriek as Davis lifted her by the hips and flipped her over. "Oh, Clark. Quick! I think I'm about to suffer some more."  
  
He strode doggedly to the bed. "I haven't actually saved anyone like this in the last three years."  
  
"It's okay. I'll show you how. Take off your boxers," she said, her eyes desperate. "Now! The monster's at the gates, Clark!"  
  
"Does he have to save you now, Chloe?" Davis groaned. "I'm kind of invading you, here."  
  
Clark glanced over her at Davis, who was surely invading her, inch by inch by inch by inch... "Hey. You, too? Must be some Kryptonian thing."  
  
Chloe glanced back to Davis, then at Clark. "What do you mean?"  
  
Clark tore off his boxers.  
  
"How about that?" Davis mused monstrously.  
  
"Yeah. We really could be brothers, I mean, from the waist down."  
  
"And brothers are supposed to share," Davis sighed. "Okay, then. I tortured her all morning. I guess you can rescue her." He stopped his invasion and pulled back.  
  
"But your monster..."  
  
"No. It's cool. Chloe can find other ways to take care of my monster if... Chloe?"  
  
She was slumped face down on the bed, not moving.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark turned her over. And valiantly. "Maybe she's suffered too much."  
  
"No," she said blearily. She sat up, shaking her head. "Sorry. I think I just died a little. Nothing new." She perked up. "I'm good. I can take some more suffering." She grasped Clark's arm, then moved her hand to his chest. "As long as you save me, Clark."  
  
Clark squared his shoulders and straightened, pulling her to him like a ragdoll. "I'll save you all night if that's what it takes."  
  
Chloe sagged against him. "Yes. Save me. Save me now."  
  
"But this isn't just a save," he warned her dashingly. "It comes with a lecture."  
  
"I thought it might. Lecture me, Clark. Just open that mouth and... orate."  
  
He glanced down her body. "I think I must. You've been hiding things." His hand skated up her side to grasp one breast. "Hiding them all this time. That stops now."  
  
"No more hiding," she gasped. "I will bare all from now on."  
  
He nodded magnanimously, circling her nipple with his thumb. "I need to see things like these, Chloe. These are important things."  
  
"But Clark..." She pressed her hips into him. "You've been hiding things, too."  
  
"What?" he scoffed piously. She couldn't know. "How dare you. The nerve. What a baseless accusation. Hmph. You have some gall. What complete nonsense." He narrowed his eyes. "What have you heard?" he hissed. "Was it Ollie? Because we all know he's been drinking."  
  
She tilted her head and squinted. "I was actually referring to your penis. Like a joke."  
  
He sighed in valiant relief.  
  
"Why? Is there anything..."  
  
"This is no time for jokes," he ground out, spinning her around. "You've been hiding this dangerous creature for a week!"  
  
Davis opened his eyes and shook his head. "Hmmm? Sorry must've nodded off. Haven't been getting much sleep. Damn this monster." He yawned. "Anyway, in Chloe's defense, it's not like she's protecting me. It's kind of better I hang here for everybody's sake."  
  
"But the police could..."  
  
"End up crushed like ants."  
  
"But the military might..."  
  
"Start wearing their own intestines as hats."  
  
Clark thought hard and heroically. "If I had to, I could..."  
  
"Didn't I totally deck you at her wedding? Sorry about that, by the way." He shrugged monstrously. "Telling you, Guy. This is the only way. If my beast gets free, nothing can stop it."  
  
Clark stroked his chin forthrightly. "What about an armored tank?"  
  
Davis sighed and stared at Chloe. "I think there's something about indestructible your boy's not getting."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "He's just persistent that way. It took kryptonite body armor before he finally broke up with his sociopath girlfriend. And it'll be at least another month before he deals with Tess Mercer knowing his secret."  
  
"What?" Clark gasped in fortitudinous fear. "Chloe, don't say things like that! She could be lurking somewhere listening and then  _she might find out my secret!_ "  
  
She turned back to him. "Sorry, Clark. I don't know what I'm thinking. You don't know how hard this has been."  
  
He pulled her close. "It's hard for me, too, Chloe."  
  
"Yes, I can feel that."  
  
"I don't think you understand what you've done."  
  
"Of course I don't. Explain it to me."  
  
"First, you trusted Davis even though... What are you doing?"  
  
Her teeth tugged on his ear. "I'm listening closely. Keep going." She licked at his lips.  
  
"Then you mmmmf... secrets fr...hffffst mrrrrr," he said around her tongue.  
  
She pulled back and nodded. "You've got a point, there, Clark." Her hand slid down his stomach. "I think I can nearly grasp it." Her eyes rolled back slightly. "Though not all the way around. Wow."  
  
She tried her best, though. He threw his head back as she tried. She was a good listener. He'd give her that. "Chloe, after all we've been through, how could you leave me out of this?" He snaked his hand downward and tried to show her how badly he needed in.  
  
"I wanted to let you in, Clark, but I thought I needed to... Yes! Flick it ... to protect you." She squeezed him hard for emphasis. "Once you're in _this_ , you might never get out."  
  
His eyes bore into hers. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." He pulled her upward and slammed her downward, making sure she understood the lengths he would go to to save her. "I'm in this now."  
  
"Yeah, you are," she breathed, wrapping her legs around his hips and hanging on for dear life. "I think I've needed you in this from the start."  
  
"Um... Chloe?" Davis poked his head up.  
  
"Yes?" She moaned, glassy eyed as Clark made sure he was really in this. "You demonic ghoul?"  
  
"I'm glad you two have made up and all, but the beast... Yeah. I think it's growing or something. And only your compassionate touch can..."  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot." She gripped Clark's shoulders. "Clark, I need to turn around."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "Yes, you do. And I don't think it's too late for either of you. I've often said to never give up on anyone... except Lex." He stared at Davis over her shoulder. "After knowing you for a matter of months, I've decided that you're redeemable, not like others, who are obviously evil to the bone. Lex being the obvious exception, nothing is lost that can't be found again. I've always believed it's darkest before the dawn, that every cloud has a silver lining. That you can lead a horse to water, but..."  
  
"Literally, Clark," Chloe cut in, still clutching him. "I need to turn around."  
  
Clark huffed lion-heartedly. "But I have at least ten more apt platitudes to..." Chloe gripped him inside her and he wasn't sure he could get them out.  
  
"Clark, it's urgent! His bony monster could terrorize the town!"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda." Davis shrugged. "What can I say? We need to keep the bony monster subdued."  
  
"Or at least completely spent," Chloe added.  
  
"You two do seem to have thought this out," he said, wondering if they needed his platitudes at all. He lifted Chloe off him.  
  
She turned to Davis. "Oh, we do almost nothing but think of new ways to choke the life out of that monster." She ran her hand up his thigh.  
  
"Reverse cowgirl, folded deck chair," Davis said, scooting forward on the cot.  
  
"Jellyfish, Frog Leap," Chloe supplied, bending down and taking the beast in hand.  
  
"Earmuffs, Drive-Thru."  
  
"Those are more for me," Chloe said, licking up the underside.  
  
"We need to keep the compassion flowing."  
  
"I'm not always in a charitable mood," she said, before enveloping the tip.  
  
"See-saw, p-p-pile driver, Viennese... uh!... oyster."  
  
"fffmmmmpphh mmmmrrrr, ghhhh camel," she finished as she released him.  
  
"I see." Clark pouted peerlessly. "I guess I'm not needed after all."  
  
Chloe looked over her shoulder, face aghast. "Never say that, Clark. Haven't I always told you how much the world needs you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"How much I need you?" She wiggled imploringly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this without you, Clark. I don't think you know how badly I need you in this." She glanced down over her shoulder. "And Clark, this is for your own good. I just wanna..." She licked her lips. "I want to protect you so bad."  
  
"But, Chloe," he protested altruistically. "I'm supposed to protect you."  
  
"Maybe we can protect each other."  
  
"You can try," Clark said, moving closer, taking her staunchly by the hips. "But I'll already be protecting you as vigorously and as often as I can."  
  
"Yes!" She gasped as his bravery truly sunk in. "But when you aren't protecting me, I'll protect you up and down until I know you're safe."  
  
He gripped her unflinchingly. "But you'll be so well and truly protected that..."  
  
"Hey, guys?" Davis sat up slightly. "You think you could protect each other and show me some compassion?" His eyes flashed red. "All this talk of protection seems to make the beast hunger for flesh."  
  
"That monster," Clark shook... with rage.  
  
"Don't worry, Clark. I'll contain that beast. Stay strong, Davis," she breathed before swallowing him down.  
  
"Yeah," Davis growled. "I'll stay strong all night if I have to."  
  
"You see that you do," he admonished Davis soundly as he continued protecting Chloe with all his might. "It might take the three of us to keep this world safe."  
  
Chloe tightened around him and made a strangled noise.  
  
"What's that, Chloe?"  
  
"I think she agrees," Davis choked out. "But the beast is after you, Clark. There've been times when I could hardly keep it down in your presence."  
  
"True." He thrusted slowly and thoughtfully. "Yet Chloe's soft, creamy nature seems to calm it."  
  
"We'll have to keep her between us at all times," Davis moaned.  
  
Chloe suddenly tensed up then collapsed bonelessly.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark held still inside her, trembling with deep concern. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's been known to pass out. But tonight... Maybe this is too much work for her."  
  
"Nnnnnnmmmmffffinnne," Chloe mumbled, head suddenly bobbing bravely again.  
  
"My God, Chloe. You really are the best f... f... friend and ally I could ever... unh!... have," Clark said, pounding into her proudly. "Don't try to talk, Chloe. You need to keep up your strength. God knows when it will be safe to leave this basement."  
  
"Mmmmfmuuhggggddd!"  
  
"Shhh!" Clark followed her down as she dropped to the cot again. "I'm here for you," he grunted, driving the point home. "Every time you think of making a move like this again, I'll be right on your back."  
  
"What about her front?" Davis inquired, sprawled fiendishly beneath them.  
  
"That, too." He gripped her breasts fervently and pulled her back against him as she continued sucking stalwartly. "I'm all over you from this day forward."  
  
"What about me?" Davis squeezed his eyes shut in what must be pained determination as Chloe moaned around him.  
  
"You're the reason we're here in the first place. We won't let you fall into darkness, Davis." Clark eyed his damp body shrewdly. "I'll fight that beast myself if it comes to it."  
  
Davis opened one eye. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.  
  
"MMMMMMfffoooo," Chloe mumbled, shaking between them.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Clark pistoned against her earnestly. "We're... almost... saaaaafe," he finished with a dogged twist of his hips.  
  
Davis arched beneath Chloe. Chloe jerked beneath Clark. And Clark collapsed over both of them.  
  
"We live... to fight another day," Clark yawned as he sank sideways on the cot, slipping out of Chloe.  
  
Chloe pulled herself up, her eyes nearly shut. "Thank you, Clark."  
  
"Thank you, Chloe," Davis sighed, pulling Chloe between them.  
  
"Thank all of us," Clark said, magnanimously throwing his leg over them. "The world would, if it only knew of our brave deed this night."  
  
"Deeds," Davis added. "I don't think we're done for tonight. The monster sometimes wants out multiple times."  
  
"Then we'll keep fighting this together," Clark whispered, falling into a stout-hearted sleep.  
  
And they did. Every time Chloe compassionately subdued Davis Bloome's beast, Clark was right behind her, protecting her with all his might. Sometimes the beast went right for Clark, and Chloe had to protect him orally while calming the beast with her warm, wet presence. Sometimes, the beast couldn't be caged and he and Clark wrestled mightily while Chloe could only stare helplessly from a chair with a video camera.  
  
Sometimes, there were days where none of them saw daylight or food... that wasn't delivered.  
  
Yet they never complained, these unsung heroes.  
  
The End

 


End file.
